litarockfandomcom_ru-20200214-history
Tina Turns The Country On
Треклист Bayou Song Help Me Make It Through The Night Tonight I'll Be Staying Here With You If You Love Me (Let Me Know) He Belongs To Me Don't Talk Now Long Long Time I'm Moving On There'll Always Be Music The Love That Lights Your Way Тексты песен "Bayou Song" Just another Louisiana morning Bayou rain falling without warning Babies crying Windows dirty I cant see out them Sitting and smoking and thinking about it Lord I'm so tired I've been out working in the long cold night, I'm too tired to eat, to hungry to fight Working for the man as hard as I can, trying to make a living in this bayou land Good lord what kind of life is this for my baby Its bad enough I gotta suffer it myself Take our love takes us from this bayou country Let the bayou bog starve by itself Just another Lousiana afternoon Drinking homemade liquor 2 ounce smooth Till ya hanging Don't talk much cause the pain is crazy times are hard things are hazy Lord i'm so tired To make it in this town you gotta work all over When I get home I start all over Half dead by the end of the night But its what I gotta do to get my man a good life Good lord what kind of life is this for my baby Its bad enough I gotta suffer it myself Take our love takes us from this bayou country Let the bayou bog starve by itself Let the bayou bog drink itself to hell "Help Me Make It Through The Night" Take the ribbon from your hair Shake it loose and let it fall Layin' soft against your skin Like the shadow on the wall Come and lay down by my side Till the early mornin' light All I'm takin' is your time Help me make it through the night I don't care what's right or wrong I won't try to understand Let the devil take tomorrow Lord, tonight I need a friend Yesterday is dead and gone And tomorrow's out of sight And it's sad to be alone Help me make it through the night Yesterday is dead and gone And tomorrow's out of sight And it's sad to be alone Help me make it through the night I don't want to be alone Help me make it through the night "Tonight I'll Be Staying Here With You" Throw my ticket out the window Throw my suitcase out there too Throw my troubles out the door I don't need them any more 'Cause tonight I'll be staying here with you. I should have left this town this morning But it was more than I could do Oh, your love comes on so strong And I've waited all day long For tonight when I'll be staying here with you. Is it really any wonder The love that a stranger might receive You cast your spell and I went under I find it so difficult to leave. I can hear that whistle blowin' I see that stationmaster, too If there's a poor boy on the street Then let him have my seat 'Cause tonight I'll be staying here with you. Throw my ticket out the window Throw my suitcase out there too Throw my troubles out the door I don't need them any more 'Cause tonight I'll be staying here with you. "If You Love Me (Let Me Know)" You came when I was happy in your sunshine I grew to love you more each passing day Before too long I'd filled my world around you Yeah and I prayed you loved enough of me to stay If you love me let me know If you don't let me go I can't take another minute of the day without you near If you love me let it be If you don't set me free Take the chains away that keep me loving you The arms that open wide to hold me closer The hands that run their fingers through my hair The smile that says hello it's good to see you Any time I turn around and find you there It's this and so much more that makes me love you What else can I do to make you see You know you'll have whatever's mine to give you Yeah but a love affair for one it can never be If you love me let me know If you don't let me go I can't take another minute of the day without you near If you love me let it be If you don't set me free Take the chains away that keep me loving you Take the chains away that keep me loving you "He Belongs To Me" He's got everything He needs, He's an artist, He don't look back He's got everything He needs, He's an artist, He don't look back He can take the dark out of the nighttime and paint the daytime black You will start out standing, proud to steal her anything He sees You will start out standing, proud to steal her anything He sees But you will wind up peeking through her keyhole, down upon your knees He never stumbles, He's got no place to fall He never stumbles, He got no place to fall He's nobody's child, the law can't touch her at all He wears an Egyptian ring, it sparkles before He speaks He wears an Egyptian ring, it sparkles before He speaks He's a hypnotist collector, you are a walking antique Bow down to her on Sunday, salute her when her birthday comes Bow down to her on Sunday, salute her when her birthday comes For Halloween, buy her a trumpet and for Christmas, give her a drum "Don't Talk Now" Where I've been, you don't know. And what I've got, baby, it don't show. Now, I won't try to teach you how, don't talk now. Don't talk roads, don't talk sand. Don't talk dust, don't talk no man. Don't talk rules, don't talk vows, don't talk now. I don't wanna hear the same old song, And too many rights still make her wrong, baby. I know she can't hurt me less by talking more, She can't make good what was bad before. No, It's too late now for me to lie and I can't make a second try. I just came on back baby got to say good bye, good bye. Don't talk now, don't talk now. Don't talk now, don't talk now. "Long Long Time" Love will abide, take things in stride Sounds like good advice but there's no one at my side And time washes clean love's wounds unseen That's what someone told me but I don't know what it means. Cause I've done everything I know to try and make you mine And I think I'm gonna love you for a long long time Caught in my fears Blinking back the tears I can't say you hurt me when you never let me near And I never drew one response from you All the while you fell all over girls you never knew Cause I've done everything I know to try and make you mine And I think it's gonna hurt me for a long long time Wait for the day You'll go away Knowing that you warned me of the price I'd have to pay And life's full of flaws Who knows the cause? Living in the memory of a love that never was Cause I've done everything I know to try and change your mind and I think I'm gonna miss you for a long long time Cause I've done everything I know to try and make you mine And I think I'm gonna love you for a long long time. "I'm Moving On" That big eight wheeler rollin' down the track Means your true lovin' daddy ain't comin' back 'Cause I'm movin' on I'll soon be gone You were flyin' too high for my little old sky So I'm movin' on That big loud whistle as it blew and blew Said hello to the Southland we're comin' to you And we're movin' on oh hear my song You had the laugh on me so I've set you free and I'm movin' on (fiddle) Mister fireman won't you please listen to me Cause I got a pretty mama in Tennessee Keep movin' me on keep rollin' on So shovel the coal let this rattle a roll And keep movin' me on Mister engineer take that throttle in hand This rattler's the fastest in the southern land To keep movin' me on keep rollin' on You're gonna ease my mind put me there on time And keep rollin' on (guitar) I told you baby from time to time But you just wouldn't listen or pay me no mind Now I'm movin' on I'll soon be gone You've broken your vow and it's all over now So I'm movin' on You switched your engine now I ain't got time For a trifling woman on my main line Cause I'm movin' you done your daddy wrong I've warned you twice now you can settle the price Cause I'm movin' on (steel) But some day baby when you've had your play You're gonna want your daddy but your daddy will say Keep movin' on you stayed away too long I'm through with you too bad you're blue Keep movin' on "There'll Always Be Music" A mother sings as she rocks her babies Children sing the noted nursery rhymes The old church bell is ringing for the Sunday morning singing Music is as old as the time As the farmer works the fields he sings a song The songbirds in the trees sing along And the wind makes melodies as it whistles through the trees Man's burdens are made lighter with a song There'll always be music as long as there's a story to be told There'll always be music cause music is the voice of the song There'll always be music Rain makes rhytmic sounds when it's falling There's music in a new born baby's cry There's music all around and there is no sweeter sound For that's the way a man expresses life In heaven there's a choir of angels singing We often heard about God's angel band Music will live on when men on earth are gone There'll still be music in that promised land There'll always be music... Категория:Альбомы Категория:Тина Тернер Категория:1974 Категория:1970-е Категория:Tina Turns The Country On Категория:Страницы содержащие тексты песен Категория:Дебютные альбомы